The Song To Get Your Heart
by Fallengel
Summary: Di saat cinta yang membuat Kuroko harus menghilang namun kembali lagi, sebuah reuni di sekolah smp Teiko menjadi saksi lagu cinta dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, dapatkah tercapai pada orang yang du cintainya? Akakuro?
1. The Song Of My Heart

Hi guys

Fallengel di sini

Aku buat fanfic Akakuro dengan lagu, gara-gara habis ngedengerin lagu, oh iya disini Kuroko punya nenek dan yang tinggal di desa dan kota yang terjenal pegunungannya, disini Kuroko Tetsuya sudah berumur 24 tahun

Well guys yang di bawah lagunya itu bukan translatenya ya tapi perasaan Tsuya

Selamat membaca

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KUROKO POV

Setelah musim winter cup berlalu dan setelah hari ulang tahunku kami sering bertemu, ya kami Generasi Keajaiban ( Generation of Miracle ), aku senang mereka telah kembali lagi seperti semula namun setelah usai sekolah aku meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke kota lain yang terpencil agar mereka tidak dapat mencariku, 5 tahun berlalu aku kembali ke tokyo karena orang tuaku memintanya dan 1 bulan berlalu aku berada di tokyo dan aku kembali bertemu dengan mereka dan dengannya, aku hanya memberi alasan untuk menjaga nenekku disana agar mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa aku menghilang karena hatiku patah hati karena orang yang ku cintai dan disinilah aku bersama pria berambut pirang yang memintaku datang dan bernyanyi menggantikannya di acara reuni smp Teiko, ku kira aku akan baik-baik saja setelah 5 tahun ini, berharap rasa cinta itu akan hilang ternyata aku salah...

Cinta itu masih ada dan itu menyakitkan...

Acara Reuni Smp Teiko

" Pleaseeee Kurokochii !! " Teriak Kise " Ku mohon gantikan aku ya, ku mohon, A-achoou!! " aku melihat Kise - kun sepertinya pilek di saat di pinta bernyanyi di acara reuni tapi sepertinya dia jatuh sakit saat hari reuni ini dan suaranya habis dan serak " Ayolah Kurokochi, aku tidak mungkin meminta Akashicchi dan kau tahu dia pasti akan menolaknya, Murasakibaracchi juga pasti malas begitu juga Aominecchi, Midorimachi terlalu Tsundere, Ku mohon Kurokochi " Pinta Kise-kun padaku dan menunjukan Puppy eyes miliknya

" Ugh kenapa aku selalu lemah dengan jenis mata ini kenapa?, apa ini karena nigou? " gumam ku " Baiklah Kise-kun aku akan menolongmu untuk hal ini sekali saja tapi hanya satu buah lagu ya dan lagu apa yang aku bawakan? " tanyaku pada Kise-kun

" Lagunya Bebas kok Kurokocchi dan aku yakin mereka akan suka " kata Kise-kun antusias dan bersin lagi

" Bagaimana kau bisa yakin Kise-kun ?" tanyaku padanya dan ia menjawab dengan senyuman yang lebar " Aku yakin sekali karena aku pernah mendengar Kurokocchi bernyanyi di loker saat latih tanding dengan Kaijo

" Kise-kun kau Stalker " kataku dengan wajah tanpa expresi

" Jahatnya, aku bukan stalker Kurokochi " Kise-kun duduk di pojokan dan menangis buaya sedih " Aku adalah orang yang cinta Kurokocchi " aku mendengarnya bergumam sesuatu tapi tidak jelas," Kurokocchi aku ingin mengambil minuman terlebih dahulu ya " pamitnya dan melenggang pergi

Tidak lama kemudian...

" Tetsuya " suara orang yang ku cintai yang mengalun indah ditelingaku

" Akashi-kun halo " aku menyapanya kembali dia datang mengenakan pakaian kaos hitam yang di tutupi hem berlengan panjang, aku dan Kise-kun hanya memakai kaos lalu ditutupi jaket tipis hitam tapi Kise-kun juga memakai syal

" Bagaimana kabarmu Tetsuya? " tanyanya dan saat aku ingin menjawab pertanyaanya datanglah pemuda bersurai coklat yang sangat ku kenal Furihata Kouki yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Akashi-kun beberapa hari setelah hari ulang tahunku dan karena itulah aku menghilang setelah kelulusan kami karena aku tidak bisa menahan luka di hatiku dan setelah kepulanganku aku melihat kedekatan mereka

" Aku baik-baik saja Akashi-kun dan Furihata-kun halo " sapaku pada Furihata-kun dan dia tersenyum dan menyapa ku kembali dan di ruangan aula ini mulai ramai dan di pintu masuk aku dapat melihat orang-orang yang ku kenal berdatangan

Disana aku melihat mereka memakai baju biasa saja tapi cukup rapi dan menawan ada Midorima-kun, Takao-kun yang di ajak oleh Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san ah sayang Kagami-kun tidak datang karena ada janji dengan Himuro-san, Eh tunggu dulu bukankah itu Mayuzumi-san

" Yo Kuroko, Akashi dan Furihata " Aomine dan Kagami-kun menyapa di ikuti yang lainnya

" Halo semuanya " sapa ku kembali, Akashi-kun dan Furihata-kun hanya mengangguk

" Wah hai semuanya " sapa Kise-kun yang baru kembali dari mengambil minuman

" Ki-chan kau sudah disini rupanya? " tanya Momoi-san

" Ya Momoicchi, sebenarnya aku kemari bersama Kurokocchi " Kise-kun menyodorkan minumannya padaku lalu aku berterimakasih dan aku ambil dan meminumnya sedikit, beberapa belas menit berlalu dan kami banyak berbincang-bincang dan acara juga sudah di mulai sebelum kami tiba, kami di duduk di depan panggung tapi tidak terlalu dekat, aku melihat Furihata-kun bangkit bersama Akashi-kun dan berjalan keluar ke arah pintu masuk 13 menit berlalu

" Maaf aku harus ke kamar mandi " pamitku karena aku ingin buang air kecil, di perempatan jalan aku melihat Akashi-kun dan Furihata-kun sedang berbicara, sepertinya mereka tidak menyadari kehadiranku

" !!! " aku terkejut mataku membulat dan air mataku jatuh melihat Akashi-kun mencium Furihata-kun, aku berjalan menjauh dengan tubuhku yang seperti kehilangan energi ke arah aula acara sebelum masuk aku menghapus air mataku

Setelah kembali aku hanya duduk diam saja, Kise-kun sepertinya khawatir padaku karena aku di ajak bicara tapi diam saja, tapi aku berkata aku baik-baik saja, 6 menit berlalu Akashi-kun dan Furihata-kun kembali dari sisi mataku aku dapat melihat Kise-kun mengerti keadaanku dan menoleh padaku setelah melihat mereka berdua kembali, namun ku jawab dengan senyuman lemah

" Kurokocchi ku mohon tetaplah bernyanyi tapi bernyanyilah dengan hati dan perasaanmu, mungkin ini adalah ke egoisanku tapi ku mohon utarakanlah apa yang kau rasakan saat ini dalam lagumu " kata Kise-kun tersenyum sedih sambil menyentuh pipiku, aku memegang tangannya dan memanggil namanya

Delapan belas menit berlalu dan sang pembawa acara mengumumkan bahwa Kise-kun tidak dapat bernyanyi karena sakit dan akan di gantikan olehku, Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya terlihat terkejut dan melihatku namun aku hanya berdiri dan berjalan ke atas panggung dan di sambut oleh pembawa acara meskipun awalnya terkejut olehku yang katanya tiba-tiba muncul

" Kau pasti Kuroko-san, lagu apa yang akan kau nyanyikan Kuroko-san? " tanya pria pembawa acara berambut hitam dengan jas

" Saya akan membawakan lagu Something happened to my heart " jawabku

Suara music mengalun, aku melihat Akashi dan yang lainnya melihatku dengan seksama, aku menghela nafasku panjang dan ingin bersiap bernyanyi seperti yang di katakan Kise-kun

Even though i tell it not to go,

Even though i tell it to stop

My heart keeps going towards you

Aku bernyanyi sambil melihat ke arah Akashi-kun yang berada di balik Aomine-kun

It doesn't wear out, it doesn't decrease

Why is my love like this?

Kenapa begitu menyakitkan? sangat sakit...

One by one, i count and count the memories

My heart cant rest event for a moment

Till just become baggage that becomes hard to control

Why cant i even throw them away?

Hatiku berulang kali bertanya-tanya kenapa dan kenapa aku tidak dapat melupakan cintaku padanya..? sakit saat aku melihatnya

Really, my heart must be done something somehow

I must become a fool thats blind from love

Just one place, everyday one place

Looking at the sad light that is you

Even tear glands must be broken

My tears won't stop

I love only you, only you

cant you just tell me

Hatiku menangis saat aku merasa Akashi-kun begitu dekat tapi menjauh di waktu yang bersamaan

Even if i hold out my hands, no matter how much i call out

You are always far from me

Till be a love that becomes painfull scars

Why cant i erase it?

Really, my heart must be doing something somehow

I must become a fool thats blind from love

Just one place, everday one place

Looking at sad light thats is you

even the tear gland must be broken

My tears wont stop

Just one word, the one phrase that you love

Cant you just tell me?

Aku menutup mataku karena perasaanku semakin kacau dan semua ini karena Akashi-kun

I try to comfort myself with the lie

That im happy if you just smile

Because the place youare going towards ia not me, the lonely tears flow

Really, my heart must be done something somehow

I must have gone crazy over this hard love

Cant have you, cant forget you

Waiting you day by day

I must have gotten ill from missing you so much

Aku membuka mataku dan aku dapat melihat semua pandangan tertuju padaku termasuk Akashi-kun...

From loving you to much

Just one thing, your heart, that one thing

Cant you just share it with me?

Disaat kalimat terakhir tanpa ku sadari air mata ku jatuh begitu saja, aku melihat pandangan mereka masih tertuju padaku, aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga dan dan segera berlari ke arah pintu keluar tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya, aku berlari dan berlari di tengah koridor dengan air mata yang masih mengalir, aku masih mendengar namaku di panggil

" Su, Tetsu!! " suara Aomine-kun memanggilku dan tidak ku duga Aomine-kun meraih lenganku dan memelukku erat

" Menangislah " ucap Aomine-kun sambil memelukku

" Aomine-kun " aku memanggilnya sambil terisak

" Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu saja?" tanyanya

" Aku tidak tahu " jawabku

" Apa kau akan menyerah pada Akashi? " tanyanya lagi

" Entahlah Aomine-kun, di saat mencintainya menjadi sangat menyakitkan dan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat aku pertahankan lagi " jawabku sambil terisak dan tangisku semakin menjadi...

" Aku paham, aku akan mendukungmu apapun pilihanmu, Tetsu " ucapnya sambil mengusap rambutku perlahan-lahan...

" Terimakasih Aomine-kun, mungkin aku akan pulang ke rumah ku mohon berikan alasan pada mereka

" Baiklah, aku mengerti " balasnya yang masih memelukku

 **NOTE :**

 ** _Uh maaf kalau gak begitu detail ceritannya ya, yang dinyanyikan Tetsuya kita adalah lagu dari ost Boys Over Flower : AT, Something happened to my heart_**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah membaca_**

 ** _Salam Fallengel_**


	2. The song Of Broken Heart

The Song Of Broken Heart...  
Hello GUYS maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffkaan saya karena tidak update lama sekali, tapi benar-benar cari lagu yang pas buat tema ini, saya membawakan lagu dari :  
Requiem by Nao Hiiragi ost sebuah anime tapi saya gak tahu namanya AMNESIA X TOMOE?

uh kalian bisa liat videonya tapi yang Akakuro aja lebih kerasa sedihnya guys... hiks

Tapi lagunya gak hanya bercerita tentang kesedihan namun juga Kenangan...  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Kuroko POV

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan malas, karena membayangkan Akashi-kun dan Furihata-kun bersama, ini sakit tolong hilangkan rasa sakit ini...  
Dengan jalan yang lambat aku mencapai kamarku dan segera merebahkan tubuh dan pikiranku yang lelah akan hari ini, Akashi-kun apakah pernah memikirkanku...

Pikiran itu terbawa sampai aku tertidur...  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Di pagi hari yang cerah, aku melakukan semua aktifitas yang sama, mandi, sarapan, kepekerjaan, bertemu kawan, dan pulang. Dalam perjalan pulang aku bertemu Kagami-kun, dan Kagami-kun terus menerus mengganggu bahwa ingin mengantarkan pulang, apakah ia tahu bahwa aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja?  
"Kuroko, apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Kagami-kun padaku dalam perjalanan pulang, namun kami mampir ke maji burger untuk makan dan minum sejenak.

"Hm apa yang kau bicarakan Kagami-kun, tentu saja tidak" jawabku beralasan

"Kuroko, kita sudah berteman semenjak sma, mana mungkin akutidak menyadarinya" ucapnya datar "Kau bersikap aneh setelah reunian itu, dan Kise juga memberitahuku sesuatu yang sudah lama ku rasakan juga"

"Kuroko, kau menyukai Akashi kan?" tanyanya, dan aku menatapnya

"Tentu saja, dia temanku Kagami-kun, bahkan aku juga menyukai Kagami-kun" jelasku datar, meskipun aku berkata demikian aku yakin Kagami-kun tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja

"Ah maaf aku salah mengatakannya, Kau mencintai Akashi kan, Kuroko" ucapnya padaku dan menatapku, namun aku hanya terdiam tanpa menyesap vanila milkshake yang sudah berada di tanganku, kurasa Kagami-kun tahu jawabannya dari reaksiku saat ini.

"Ah geez Kuroko,Tenanglah aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Akashi" Kagami-kun tersenyum "Tapi kau sendirilah yang harus mengatakannya" ucapnya padaku

"Baiklah" kujawab dengan senyuman

DUA MINGGU BERLALU...

Ring Ring

Suara telepone genggamku berbunyi dan ini adalah..

AKASHI SEIJURO...

"Eeeh, Akashi-kun?" entah kenapa aku tersenyum sendiri hanya karena ia meneleponku. Dan segera ku angkat telepon itu..

"Halo Akashi-kun"

"Halo Kuroko, bagaimana kabarmu"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun sendiri?"

"Ah aku baik-baik saja Kuroko"

"Ah ada apa Akashi-kun meneleponku?"

"Oh Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, karena Murasakibara, Midorima, Kise, Aomine dan Momoi sudah mengetahuinya, bahwa aku akan segera bertunangan Kuroko"

"Kuroko, apa kau disana?"

Tes

Air mataku terjatuh ke pipiku perlahan...

"Ya Akashi-kun, siapakah orang yang beruntung itu...?"

"Oh kau telah mengenalnya Kuroko"

"Ahaha ini adalah Furihata Kouki, Kuroko"  
Sudah kuduga...

"Wah selamat Akashi-kun, Aku bahagia untukmu"

"Terimakasih Kuroko, kau harus datang ke pertunangan kami ya"

"Baiklah Akashi-kun"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa Kuroko"

Tut Tut

Kenapa...

Tes Tes...

Air mataku tidak berhenti...

Kenapa sesakit ini mendengar orang yang kita cintai bahagia dengan orang lain...

Kumohon hentikan ini...

Hentikan...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPP

GUYS

RESEPSI PERTUNANGAN AKASHI...

Begitu banyak orang di sini bahkan semua para pemain basket sma dulu datang kemari, pesta yang megah dan indah, dan banyak mereka yang bergurau...

"KUROKOCHI, NOTICE ME-SSU" terdengar olehku suara yang tidak asing yang dimiliki oleh seorang...

Aku melihat orang itu merentangkan ke dua tangannya ke arahku dan memelukku erat "Kise-kun, sesak" ucapku

"Kurokochi, kau tidak apa?"

"Apa maksudmu Kise-kun"

"Akashichi dan Furihata-kun"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kise-kun kau bisa melihatnya sendiri"

"Mungkin Kurokochi berkata seperti itu, tapi aku tahu Kurokochi saat ini sakit"

"Kise-kun..."

Dan dari arah jauh aku melihat Furihata-kun melambaikan tangannya padaku dan kusambut senyuman, dan dia kini berjalan ke arah...ku?

"Kuroko"

"Furihata-kun selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan Akashi-kun aku ikut bahagia" ucapku

"Tetimakasih, Kuroko tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu Furihata-Kun"

"Tolong bernyanyilah untuk kami, karena semenjak aku mendengar kau bernanyi aku sangat tertarik, bahkan Akashi-ah maksudku Seijuro membatalkan orang

yang kami sewa untuk mengisi acara lagu untuk pernikahan kami" ucapnya dengan nada meminta "Kumohon bernyanyilah untuk kami"

"Furihata-kun aku..."

"Kurokochi, setidaknya bernyanyilah dan katakan perasaanmu pada seseorang yang kau cintai pada kesempatan ini"

"Ah.."

"Eh, Kuroko kau menyukai seseorang" tanya furihata-kun

"Iya furihata-kun, kalau begitu baiklah"

"Ah terimakasih, kau akan bernyanyi sepuluh menit lagi"

"Baiklah"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BAIKLAH MARI KITA SAMBUT KUROKO TETSUYA" seorang host memanggil namaku dan aku naik ke panggung, dan masih reaksi yang sama seperti dahulu

karena mereka tidak melihatku, dan setelah itu aku mulai memberi aba-aba pada pemain musik...

Dan akupun bernyanyi tentang perasaanku saat ini...

Ah You

Someday, Your voice will echo me, right?

Lihatlah aku Akashi-kun, Aku selalu membayangkan kau akan memnggil namaku...

With your gentle smile

My soul will shine sparkle

As a star filled tears

Apa kau tidak melihat lukaku saat ini?

Soon, sadness will arrive

But dear, the future will always exist

Ya benar, kau tidak akan memanggilku karena kau telah memiliki masa depan dengan orang yang kau cintai...

Ah I am...

Someday, I will have give up, right?

Ya, aku harus bisa melupakanmu Akashi-kun karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan...

With gentle smile

My soul will shine sparkle

As a star filled Tears

Try to stay beside you

If this moment can be extended more.

Pernah terbesit di pikiranku bahwa aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa yang lalu, apakah kau tidak...?

Twilight...

The night is filled with a turquoise

But the day i spent with you

Masa-masa lalu yang indah, yang membuatku jatuh hati padamu, tapi kurasa kini hanya akan menjaadi kenangan saja sekarang dan biarlah...

I'll keep in my heart forever

Lagi-lagi aku menangis di depan umum dan...

Apa ini, apakah mereka ikut menangis, tapi kenapa?

Apakah perasaanku sampai pada mereka...

Tidak bukan mereka yang ku ingin tapi...

Akashi-kun, yang kini menatapku dari jauh, kali ini aku tidak ingin lari, ku usap air mataku dan mikrofon di tanganku siap untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang

akan ku ucapkan, dan itu adalah..

"AKASHI-KUN, AKU MENCINTAIMU, KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI DAN MENIKAH DENGAN FURIHATA-KUN" ucapku keras dan lantang...

Dari jauh aku melihat wajah tidak percaya Furihata-kun dan Akashi-kun. dan kini Akashi-kun datang ke atas panggung dan memelukku...

Apakah cintaku terbalas...

Syukurlah...

Aku bernafas lega dan memeluk kembali Akashi-kun...

"Maaf Kuroko, tapi aku mencintai Kouki..."

.

"..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NOTE : OK bukan salah saya karena tidak menyatukan AKAKURO ini yah...  
tapi otak saya yang membuat cerita ini...

Follow/Favo/review ya..

Next Chapter is End or complete

Salam Fallengel...


	3. The Song Of The Rain

The Song Of Fate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wew Fallengel balik lagi, stelah sekian lama gak update dan mengingkari janji akan update dalam beberapa hari kedepan adbaidbadb maafkan saya #plak...

Apakah kalian sakit hati, sedih atau marah di chapter dua, wew haha gimana lagi tiba-tiba aja muncul ide begituan di otak saya, saya sampai tertawa melihat komentar yang kalian berikan XDDDDDD

Apakah kalian siap buat Chap Tiga ini, apapun resikonya...?

Selamat membaca enjoy XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

KUROKO POV

"AKASHI-KUN, AKU MENCINTAIMU, KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI DAN MENIKAH DENGAN FURIHATA-KUN" ucapku keras dan lantang...

Dari jauh aku melihat wajah tidak percaya Furihata-kun dan Akashi-kun. dan kini Akashi-kun datang ke atas panggung dan memelukku...

Apakah cintaku terbalas...

Syukurlah...

Aku bernafas lega dan memeluk kembali Akashi-kun...

"Maaf Kuroko, tapi aku mencintai Kouki..."

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Maaf Kuroko, tapi aku mencintai Kouki..."

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

Aku melihat Akashi-kun semakin menjauh dariku, sedikit demi sedikit punggung dari orang yang ku cintai beranjak pergi dariku, tidak bukan ini yang ku inginkan, kumohon Akashi-kun...

Jangan pergi, aku mencoba meraih punggung itu tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak dapat mencapainya, Akashi-kun...

Tidak suaraku pun tidak keluar, Akashi-kun ku mohon, aku masih mencoba meraihnya...

Jangan pergi, Akashi-kun...

Akashi-kun...

"Aka...Akashi-"

"AKASHI-KUN!" aku terbangun dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan, tanganku yang tadinya meraih ke udara kini ku turunkan, serta nama orang yang ku panggil membuatk tersadar akan tempatku berada, dimana ini?

Ah ini... kamarku...?

Tunggu bukankah aku berada di pertunangan Akashi-kun, ku ambil telepon genggamku dan ku lihat panggilan masuk...

Tidak ada...

Tidak mungkin kejadian yang ku alami adalah...

Mimpi...?

Ku lihat lagi telepon genggamku, ah ini masih tengah malam, di hari yang sama seusai di adakannya reuni sekolah...

Huff...

Syukurlah itu hanya mimpi, tapi aku menggenggam erat teleponku...

Bagaimana jika itubenar-benar akan terjadi?

Tidak...

Aku mengetik sebuah pesan kepada seseorang dan mengirimnya, dan berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja dengan pikiran itu aku mencoba kembali tidur lagi...

Dua jam berlalu dan akhirnya aku terjatuh dalam dunia mimpiku lagi...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

TRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG

Suara alarmku berbunyi, menunjukkan pukul enam lebih tujuh menit, dengan malas aku membuka mataku dan aku berjalan dengan lambat menuju ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku, seusai mandi aku berganti baju dan mengambil telepon genggamku, aku melihat satu pesan masuk...

Subjek : America

From : Mother

Tsuya-kun, apakah Tsuya-kun yakin akan ke amerika tinggal bersama kami, jikalau Tsuya-kun yakin maka besok Tsuya-kun bisa berangkat, ibu akan mengirimkan sebuah tiket nanti sore melalui online, agar Tsuya-kun tidak perlu membelinya, kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu Tsuya-kun...

Salam cinta ibu dan ayah...

Aku mengetik sebuah kata lalu aku mengirimnya dengan segera...

Pukul menunjukan jam delapan pagi di hari minggu ini...

Ding Dong, Ding Dong

Suara bel rumahku berbunyi, dan aku menuju ke arah pintu dan membukanya , oh ternya Kagami-kun...

"Yo Kuroko"

"Kagami-kun, ah silahkan masuk"

Kami berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan aku pergi ke arah dapur untuk membuatkan Kagami-kun teh

"Kuroko, apakah kau bebas?" tanya Kagami-kun padaku

"Ya Kagami-kun ada apa?"

"Ayo kita bermain basket bersama, sudah lama sekali rasanya kita tidak bermain bersama lagi"

"Ah tentu Kagami-kun"

Dengan itu kami ke tempat lapangan basket terdekat ternyata disana ada orang-orang yang ku kenal yang tidak lain adalah Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun, Midorima-kun, Takao-kun, Akashi-kun dan Furi..hata-kun...

Lagi-lagi hal ini terjadi, kenapa-kenapa... (A/N : eaa terlanjur baca dari sini lanjut aja, karena pasti dalam hati kalian jengkel banget sama saya ya, tenang aja guys XD )

"Yo/Halo semuanya" ucapku dan Kagami-kun bersamaan, dan mereka pun menyapa kami kembali

"Yo Tetsu, jadi bayanganku saja dan tinggalkan Bakagami, cahayaku masih lebih terang meskipun bertahun-tahun" Ucap Aomine sambil merangkul Kuroko

"Hoh. bicara apa kau Ahomine, Kuroko adalah bayanganku selamanya, dan siapa kau berbicara seperti itu setelah kau kalah dalam winter cup" ujar Kagami

"Tch, yang kau ingat hanyalah wintercup, tanpa tetsu kau bahkan tidak dapat mengalahkanku" ejek Aomine

"Heh, Kau berbicara seakan kau sudah menang saja, ingat kita masih seri Ahomine" Sahut Kagami

"Bakagami"

"Ahomine"

"Alis bercabang"

"Kulit Gosong Dakian"

JABS

Keduanya tumbang karena kekuatan telapak dewa dari sang bayangan

"Ugh Tetsu/Kuroko, itu sa..sakit" ucap Aomine dan Kagami sambil memegangi perut mereka, sedangkan Akashi dan yang lain Sweatdrop ria, aw Akashi bisa sweatdrop juga ya

"Tolong jangan merusak hari minggu ini Bakagami-kun, Ahomine-kun" kataku datar sambil menatap dua orang yang sekarat di lantai lapangan yang segera sadar karena panggilanku kepada mereka

"Oi Tetsu/Kuroko, Aku bukan Ahomine/Bakagami!" omel mereka bersamaan dan menyadarinya jika mereka berbicara bersamaan mereka langsung menatap tajam satu sama lain

Aku membuang napas panjang mereka tidak pernah dewasa...

"Sudah, sudah sebaiknya kita mulai saja pertandingannya" kata Furihata-kun sambil membawa bola basket di tangannya.

Dan kami mulai membagi team, Team A ada aku, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Himuro-kun dan sedangkan team b adalah kagami-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Furihata-kun.

"Tunggu dulu Akashi, Kuroko adalah bayanganku, bagaimana kau bisa memisahkan kami!" protes Kagami-kun pada Akashi-kun

"Kagami-kun, keputusanku sudah mutlak kau harus menerimanya" jawab Akashi-kun

Aku tersenyum karena moment yang indah ini tapi, perasaan gelisah itu masih ada, kami pun mulai bertanding sengit sampai kami tidak menyadari mendung pun tiba dan gemericik air yang mulai menetes ke permukaan lapangan basket yang membuatnya licin, aku melihat semua orang berlari untuk meneduh dari hujan yang tiba-tiba datang, aku pun ikut berlari untuk meneduh bersama mereka.

BRUK

Aku mendengar seasuatu terjatuh dan itu adalah Furihata-kun yang terpeleset karena hujan yang deras dan lapangan yang licin, saat aku akan membantunya aku berhenti seketika seperti sekujur tubuhku tiba-tiba membeku karena aku melihat Akashi-kun menggendong Furihata-kun, Kenapa...

 _ **The sadness born today**_

 _ **Soars high into the sky**_

 _ **The sky opens,its eyes and calls the wind**_

 _ **Making my heart tremble**_

Aku tidak dapat lagi menahannya, aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan air mata yang akan jatuh, namun aku lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat itu namun sebelum itu aku menghampiri Kagami-kun.

"Kagami-kun, tolong katakan pada mereka, sepertinya aku tidak bisa" aku tersenyum sedih dan Kagami-kun menyadari itu

"Aku mengerti Kuroko" jawabnya dan aku berlari menjauh meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tanpa memerdulikan panggilan mereka, yang ku inginkan hanya pulang...

Akashi POV

Aku melihat Kuroko berlari dalam hujan yang deras aku memanggil namanya namun ia tak berhenti ataupun sekedar menoleh, saat aku akan mengejarnya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikanku dan tangan itu adalah milik...

"Kise" panggilku bingung, dan aku semakin bingung dengan melihat ekspresinya yang sedih?

"Akashicchi, sebaiknya kau biarkn Kurokocchi sendiri terdahulu dan sebaiknya kau mendengar kabar dari Kagamicchi" ucapnya dengan raut yang masih sedih

"Kabar apa?" tanyaku bingung namun aku memasang wajah datarku

"Kurokocc-" belum sempat ia berkata katanya telah terpotong oleh..

"Kuroko akan kembali ke Amerika lagi" ucap Kagami

"Tunggu dulu, apa?" aku tidak dapat menyembunyinyakan keterkejutanku "Bukankah dia baru saja kembali?"

"Aku tahu tapi dia pergi lagi karena ada masalah" ucap Kagami

"Masalah apa" tanyaku

"AKashicchi, Kurokocchi patah hati" sahut kise sebelum kagami berkata dengan mulutnya yang masih menganga yang sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Kise

"Eh tunggu dulu, Kuroko tidak bilang dia patah hati" kata Kagami yang ikut bingung

"Apakah orang patah hati perlu cerita?" tanya Kise sambil menatap kami berdua dan sedangkan yang lain asik mengobrol tentang hal lain

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tah-" tanyaku dengan keheranan

"Ini salahmu Akasihicchi" Potong Kise "Kau membuat Kurokocchi bersedih dengan bersama Furihata-kun, di hari reuni dan hari ini pun kau membuatnya sedih, dan Kurokocchi menyukaimu Akashicchi"

DEG

Kuroko menyukaiku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga, kenapa di saat penting saat ini aku tidak membawa mobil dan dimana semua taxi berada!

HOSH HOSH..

Aku lelah sangat lelah karena berlari di tengah hujan ini, ugh membuatku ingat Kuroko, kumohon semoga aku sempat mencegahnya pergi ke Amerika, Tuhan kumohon untuk sekali ini saja hentikan waktu untuk kami...

I want protect u

I want to feel our destiny

The tears you shed

The hollow in your heart

I want to fill it with Happiness

Aku berlari dan berlari menuju rumahnya tidak lama lagi aku akan sampai ku mohon Kuroko jangan pergi dulu, setelah sampai dirumahnya dengan basah kuyup aku memencet belnya.

Ding Dong

Ding Dong

Tidak, tidak, tidak kumohon tidak jangan dulu KUROKO!

Ding dong

"Mungkin Kuroko akan berangkat saat ini juga dengan membeli tiket express"

Tiba-tiba aku teringat ucapan Kagami, mungkin Kuroko ke bandara, lagi dan lagi aku harus berlari namun kali ini aku harus mencari Taxi

 _ **Its A Tender Rain**_

 _ **May this song reach your side**_

 _ **No matter how far we apart**_

 _ **Please believe in those words i gave you**_

 _ **Singing in the rain**_

 _ **The raindrop are shinning beautifully**_

 _ **The moment when all sadness is washed away**_

 _ **The world will come alive**_

 _ **Please come tender rain**_

Aku memanggil sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat syukurlah, aku masuk dengan pakaianku yang sudah basah dan soak, kumohon jangan pergi dulu, berikan aku waktu sedikit lagi, kumohon...

Saat ku meminta agar taxi melaju cepat sang pengemudi menolak dengan alasan akan berbahaya, kenapa disaat seperti keadaan ini semuanya menjadi terasa kacau

Tiga puluh sembilan menit kemudian kami sampai di depan sebuah bandara terdekat dan akupun masuk kedalam dengan berlari sekencang-kencangnya, namun sialnya ada pemiraksaan, sial sial sial...

Dan petugas itu melarangku untuk masuk karena curiga, meskipun sudah ku katakan dengan memakai nama kluargaku petugas itu tetap tidak percaya, petugas ini beruntung aku sdang mengejar Kuroko kalau tidak mungkin akan kujadikan santapan singa di zoo, tiba-tiba saja aku mendegar pengumuman pesawat terbang menuju ke amerika akan segera berangkat, dengan tidak membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, aku datang ke ruang mikropone untuk memanggil nama seseorang yaitu

"KUROKO!"

"KUROKO TETSUYA"

"TETSUYA, kumohon keluarlah dari bandara dan temui aku saat ini juga!"

"AKAN KU TUNGGU DALAM 10 MENIT TETSUYA"

Aku menoleh pada petugas mikropon dan mengucapkan terimakasih untuk bantuannya, dan aku segera berlari ke luar dimana hujan masih turun dengan deras yang membuaku kedinginan.

"Akashi-kun" suara yang indah mengalun memanggil namaku dan aku menoleh mendapati surai baby blue yang ini dengan baju yang sederhana bersama kopernya

"Tetsu- Kuroko"

"Ada apa kau memanggilku melalui mikropon Akashi-kun itu memalukan"

"Jangan pergi Tetsuya" kataku sambil meraih tangannya dan menggegam tangannya dengan erat

"kenapa?" tanyanya

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya"

 _ **Even if one day this scenery withers away**_

 _ **The overhelming emotion will still continue to pour into your eyes**_

 _ **I want to connect our hearts**_

 _ **I want to feel your pain**_

 _ **When you wake up, on the soaked ground**_

 _ **The buds are definetely blooming**_

 _ **Singing in the rain**_

 _ **Here come the tender rain**_

"Akashi-kun, candamu keterlaluan"

 _ **Its a tender rain, listen closly**_

 _ **And melt into the tender air**_

 _ **Quietly falling down**_

 _ **I am always by your side, i will sing**_

 _ **Send my feeling onto the raindrop**_

 _ **Across place and time**_

 _ **There is a shining love**_

 _ **Here come tender rain**_

"Aku serius Tetsuya"

"Bukankah Akashi-kun dan Furihata-ku-"

"Kami tidak ada apa-apa Tetsuya, kami hanya berteman saja" aku membawa tanganya ke dekat mulutku dan menciumnya "Aku hanya mencintaimu saja Tetsuya"

Dan air matanya pun mengalir ke pipinya.

"Akashi-kun, aku tid-"

"Kau ingin bukti?"

"eh"

"Baiklah" aku menarik lengannya dan membawa tanganku ke belakang kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya

"hmmmp, mmffp" dia mencoba mendorongku tapi tidak ku lepaskan, setelah kami kehilangan oksigen baru kami melepaskan ciumanku

"Dia menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya dengan warna merah di pipinya yang basah karena air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Akashi-kun ini di depan umum!"

"Tapi kau sukakan"

 _ **No matter what our destiny is**_

 _ **Nothing can seperate our tied hearts**_

 _ **No matter how sad you are, smile**_

 _ **And it will return to the sky**_

 _ **Please come tender rain**_

 _ **Come tender rain**_

Kami pun saling bertatapan Rubi merah bertemu azurit..

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya"

Sekali lagi air matanya terjatuh...

"Aku juga mencintaimu Akashi-kun

Kami pun berpelukan dan berciuman di tengah hujan ini...

 _ **Its A Tender Rain**_

 _ **May this song reach your side**_

 _ **No matter how far we apart**_

 _ **Please believe in those words i gave you**_

 _ **Singing in the rain**_

 _ **The raindrop are shinning beautifully**_

 _ **The moment when all sadness is washed away**_

 _ **The world will come alive**_

 _ **Please come tender rain**_

"Hei, Akashi-kun"

"hmm" jawabku sekenanya karena masih ingin berlama-lama dengan posisi ini

"Kita pasti akan sakit nanti"

Dan aku hanya tertawa karena menyetujui kami pasti akan sakit karena hujan-hujanan

Ini adalah Hujan yang sangat indah untukku...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX END GUYS END! yey jadi gimana masih akakurokan XD OTP GUYS

MAKASIH ATAS REVIEW FOLLOW DAN FAVONYA YA pfft okay reviewnya lucu banget gak kuat saya ketawa mulu di chap dua XDDDD

THANKS YANG UDAH BACA GUYS! sampai bertemu lagi ya :D

Dan juga lagunya adalah Tender Rain ost by The world still beautifull

Salam FALLENGEL


End file.
